The new job- a bones story
by Bethanymoo
Summary: Hi bones fans! Bethany Roberts has got the job of being temperance Brennan's personal assistant and she soon catches the eye of intern Vincent Murray and dr sweets will they fulfill her sexual desires
1. The new job

**The new job**

**Chapter1**

** Haya everyone, this is my first fanfiction so bare with me and don't judge me too harshly. I would appreciate any comments good and bad to help make my writing better and any ideas to help me build on the story, will be taken on board. **

**It's based on the tv series bones (on fox channel). No lemon in this one but there will be in the next one, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: all this content is based on the tv series bones that features forensic anthropologist dr temperance Brennan. The tv series is based on the books by Kathy Reis. **

The alarm clock jolts me awake. Heart beating I smack it with my hand, stopping the piercing beeping sound and accidentally sending it flying across the floor where the batteries skid to a stop at my closed bedroom door. It's amazing the way I look at dead bodies everyday and don't even get the hint of a shiver, but "beepbeepbeep" my alarm goes off and I'm nearly shitting myself.

For a moment I sit in my queen sized bed staring at the apple green wall I had painted when I was 13. As my heart slows down to its usual bpm I remember why I set my alarm for 11:34am: today is the day I start living the daydream I'd been having since I was 10.

I turn my head to look the authentic pine bedside table that matches my dressing table and bed exactly. On top if it lies the letter of acceptance from the Jeffersonian institute in Washington, D.C. It came through a week ago along with a first class plane ticket to fly me over there.

I just got a job to be personal assistant of Dr Temperance Brennan who works as the main forensic anthropologist there. I was gonna be part of the crime kicking team! The boss of the institute Dr Cam Soroian sent me the letter personally.

My eyes flick over to the clock and I jump out of bed with a start. 11:50! My taxi will be here in 30 mins to take me to heathrow airport in London.

I run to my closet where 1 outfit remains, the rest of my clothes having been rammed into my 3 huge suitcases ( I've never really been a "fold everything neatly" kind of girl). I grab the clothes and throw them on hastily: figure hugging silver/grey dress with slits on the side that show my tanned skin (hey what's the point in having a shape if no one can see it!), along with black wedges and a black leather jacket.

I run to the mirror and highlight my grey eyes with black eyeliner and a hint of mascara. Then I pout and apply some pink lipstick, posing I talk to the reflection in the mirror: "Bethany Roberts, you look good enough to eat!" I flutter my eyelashes pretending to seduce myself. " your eyes remind me of the glint of silver on the Crown Jewels and your lips of sweet smelling roses. Your hair is the most beauti-" I stop and groan. Omg my hair! It's resembles a bird nest made by a blind bird that somehow dragged it through a hedge backwards! No time to do much to it, I yank a brush through my knotted blonde hair and spray some leave in conditioner on it. 'Spray spray spray, ooh missed a patch there, spray some more and spraaaay, one more spray and-' damn I used the whole bottle. Quick think on your feet Beth. Hair gel! Yes! I scoop a handful of hair gel out the container and lather it on. The taxi pulls up outside. "Oh shit!" I exclaim as I take a look at the messy, but kinda flat mass on my head! My eyes Flicker to the stylish sun hat on the back of my door. It goes nicely with a silver necklace...

I trip and stumble out the door laden down with my 3 suitcases and 3 bags of hand-luggage. I can see the taxi driver giving me a wary look. I smile at him apologetically as I pile my suitcases into the boot of the car. They just fit. I pull down the boot of the car and 'smack' it won't close, something's in the way! I pull it down again making a loud 'bang'. Wtf? "Close you effing boot" I curse. After several more bangs I feel strong hands pulling me away, the taxi driver opens the boot, pushes my bag to the far corner and shuts the boot gently.

"The strap of your bag was sticking out so it couldn't close" he states and turns to look at me.

My heart falters. He's gorgy! Ruffled hair the color of a rough coconut and sexy green eyes. His hands.. Ooh his hands look like they know exactly what to do. He's staring at me funny, does he like me too I move in towards him slightly and he coughs awkwardly.

"Um miss, you might want to sort out your hair" he shuffles on the spot and turns to sit back in the drivers seat, leaving me standing their lips parted and puckered, probably looking like a startled bunny caught in the headlights of a car. My hair? Oh god, I suddenly realize my hats fallen on the pavement beside me, I clutch my head and check my reflection in the window of the car. "Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" My hair has taken the shape of the hat, with a large bump on top before fanning out into a brim! I shove the hat back on my head and slide into the taxi looking as red as a tomato, probably. The taxi driver catches my eye in the mirror as I say "heathrow airport please, and before you ask I did actually intend my hair to look like that, hair hats are all the range where I'm going" I put on my most serious expression before watching the house I'd grown up in move away as he pulled away from the curb. Everything was going to change.


	2. Crazy crazy nights

**The new job**

**Chapter 2**

**Ok I promised lemon so here it is! Would appreciate u recommending my work or messaging me with any ideas. Xx**

"Miss, wake up" I could feel someone shaking me gently.

"Wha-" I jumped up startled, to come face to face with my hot taxi driver. I looked down at my thigh where he rested his hand, then looked back up at him, hoping my eyes didn't give away the sexual desire he had aroused by touching me. He looked down at his hand and blushed, quickly pulling it away from me.

"We're here miss" he turned around and stared out the front windscreen, avoiding making eye contact with me. I checked my watch- 2hr 10mins early! I had seriously mis-judged the time to set my alarm.

"I'm really early"I stated to no one in particular." My driver turned around and looked at me, his eyes dropped to my crotch. I looked down and realized my legs were spread apart giving him a first class view of my Lacey black underwear. That's when I noticed the bulge in his trousers growing rapidly as he continued to stare at my crotch.

That's it, the tension is way too high. I leaned forward suddenly crashing his lips to mine. He gasped in surprise and climbed into the back of the taxi with me. Our lips stayed attached and his tongue burst into my mouth his teeth nibbling my bottom lip.

I pushed his trousers down massaging the bulge in his boxers as he trailed kissed down my neck to my Double D tits. He reached around me to undo the zip at my back, the dress slid off easily and he dove straight into my breasts hungrily.

I'm 22 years old and have had sex about 10 times all with different people ( what can I say- I get around!) but none of those times had been this fast! I could already feel his hands moving down to my wet pussy. I was right they knew exactly what to do: he rubbed my clit with just the right amount of pressure, I let out a moan of pleasure. He pulled back and yanked his shirt off his head, kicking his trousers completely off in the process.

He slid his thick fingers deep inside me causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. He pounded me hard, hitting my g spot and making me orgasm and release my sticky liquids all over him.

He ripped his boxers off and I lent over to seize his dick in my mouth, getting a close up of the vein on the side pulsing with desire. Just as it came into contact with my lips he pushed me back and thrust straight into me with absolutely no warning. He pushed his whole length in and moved back and forward quicker than gum balls coming out a machine.

I reached orgasm just as he pulled out and came all over my tits. licking his fingers he grinned at me sheepishly. I smiled back and checked my watch- crap! I need to get on my plane in 1hr and it takes ages going through airport security.

I quickly threw my clothes on and legged it out the taxi like a mad women, opening the boot and grabbing my suitcases. Pausing I gave a little wave to the stunned taxi driver and sprinted in the dark to the airport entrance, KISS crazy crazy nights playing in my head. Crazy nights these were indeed!

As I reached airport check in, I stopped and rotated in the spot slowly. Dr Soroian said she was sending Dr lance sweets to accompany me on the journey, but there were loads of guys hanging around, how was I supposed to find him when I didn't know what he looked like?

I suddenly had an idea! I ran to the help booth and breathlessly turned to the lady working there. "Excuse me madam but the lady at the check in office requested that I make an announcement" I tried to sound genuine but she narrowed her eyes at me. " you see that policeman over there-" I pointed to the officer scanning the room. " yeah, we'll he spotted the man that raped my sister coming in here and I need to make the decent citizens in this airport aware of his presence". Without waiting for her response I grabbed the mic on her desk and boomed: " there's a man in the airport called dr lance sweets and he raped my sister and it's urgent that we find him and .. Um.. Yeah.. Bring him to me not the police officer.. Um.. Yeah ...thanks" I ran away from the booth before the confused looking woman called the policeman over. Straight away I was confronted by an American woman, towing a startled looking man behind her. He looked about my age and had cute pouty lips black hair and kind eyes.

" excuse me lady but I believe this is your doctor slash rapist slash whatever you wanna call him. Caught him trying to buy some liquor at tanners wine shop over there, saw his name when he showed his ID over the counter" she glared at him menacingly and shoved him over to me.

"Thank you so much, yes that is him but I've changed my mind I'm not going to press charges he didn't rape my sister, she just text me and I have suddenly remembered it's her BOYFRIEND! Thanks for your help though!" I quickly hurried off dragging the man behind me. I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry but didn't know how else to find you, Bethany Roberts by the way." I held out my hand and he cautiously shook it before introducing himself:

"Dr lance sweets"


	3. Plane ride from hell

**Hi everyone here comes chapter 3! In order for me to carry on with this series I would really like a couple of reviews thx x ;D**

'Ew, ew, ew!' I could feel something wet and slimy against my arm. Having made it onto the plane safely, me and sweets had decided to nap in our luxurious, first class seats as you can get very tired being chased round the airport, by people thinking your friend is a rapist!

Sweets currently had his mouth hanging open and was drooling over me while snorting like a pig. In fact no, his snorting was worse than a pig; it sounded like a bunch of sad ass druggies snorting heroine and laughing hysterically, probably at their pathetic little lives. In case you didn't get the message, I don't have time for drug addicts, or annoying snorers for that matter.

I scooted as far away from him as I could and held a mini debate with myself: should I gently push him away and ask him, politely, to stop snoring, or, peg his nose and watch him suffer!?

Yeah, I'm going for the latter! I reach over to the message board in front of us and unclip one of the signs. The peg is one of those particularly nasty ones, you know the wooden ones that snap shut really tightly! I'm about to clip it on his nose when I suddenly get another idea.

"Excuse me miss" I address the air attendant and wave her over. "Could I have some chili powder please? Preferably a really hot one!"

"Certainly madam, I'll go and get some now" she walked off giving me a curious look, I just smile innocently; too innocently.

She returns and hands me the powder. " that's all thank you" I hint for her to go away. As she scuttles off, I dip the peg in the chili powder and quickly hide the evidence. I peg sweets' nose and sit back pretending to be a sleep. He chortles a few times struggling to breath and wakes with a start. He grabs the peg off his nose and whips his head round to look at me. It takes all my self restraint not to grin guiltily, as he goes to rub his eyes to clear them of sleep. He rubs them absent minded and I wait counting seconds.

'One, two, thr-' he lets out an almighty "argh" and rubs his eyes again. I can't contain my snorts of laughter and burst out into a series of giggles. He got chili powder on his hands when he unclipped the peg and then he rubbed his eyes! Boy that must sting, I'm so mean!

"I will get you back" he shouts over his shoulder as he feels his way to the bathroom.

I snuggle down to take another nap, this one snore free! Snuggling into my memory foam pillow I'm just dozing off when-

"Oh yeah, oh god, yeah Brian I'm gonna ride you into the ground-"

Wtf! Now our first class neighbors are doing each other. I think 3rd class is actually way better than this. In the heat of the moment my temper flares up and my mouth takes control. I yank open the door to the next compartment and shout at the happy bangers.

"Shut the fuck up you evil whore and Brian.." I turn to the Startled looking man "I don't know the male word for slut is, but if I did I would be writing it on your forehead right now. Have some respect" giving them my most scathing look, I turn whipping my messy hair behind me and strut out the room, with my head held high.

I flop into the seat beside sweets who's holding a wet flannel to his eyes.

"Why is it that a girl who sleeps with lots of men is called a 'slut' or a 'hoe' or a 'skank' or whatever, but a man that sleeps around is called 'da king' or a 'master?"

"Well a lock that can be opened by any key is useless, but a key that can open any lock, well that's impressive, it's a master key!" He taps his crotch and returns to tending to his eyes.

God, he is unbelievable! I should have known he'd answer with some sexist, psychology shit. Well all that drama has woken me up completely, that and the fact that I'm sure sweets spiked my pint of water ,that I have been drinking for the past hour. I plug my earphones into my iPod and press shuffle. Busted year 3000 starts playing and I can't help thinking; god these bands sing about the most random stuff. Turning over, I close my eyes and pray the flight will be over soon.

The next day all the problems on the plane have been forgotten and I'm bouncing with excitement as me and sweets grab our bags and suitcases off the arrivals conveyor.

This is it; we are in D.C and I'm finally going to meet dr Brennan! What can I say, I'm eager to make a good impression!

Sweets loads our luggage into a taxi and I stand there breathing in the American air ( which no matter how hard I sniff, still smells exactly like English air)

We take the taxi up to the Jeffersonian institute where I can see people dashing around doing their everyday work. The building is picturesque completed with rose gardens and a stunning water fountain.

Sweets leads me up the steps towards the open glass doors. I take a deep breath and step inside...


End file.
